Augmentation Spells
Augmentation circle consists mostly of powerful combat and global enchantments. BATTLE: Tier I: * Unholy Weapon. Death/Augmentation. 10 mana. Target unit deals +1d4 dark energy damage. * Bless Weapon. Life/Augmentation, 8 mana. Target unit gets +1 to hit and +1 damage. Attacks count as magical. Tier II: * Acidic Weapon. Earth/Augmentation, 12 mana. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 acid damage. * Flaming Weapon. Fire/Augmentation, 12 mana. Single friendly unit gains +1d4 fire damage. * Shocking weapon. Air/Augmentation, 12 mana. Attacks of target unit deal additional 1d2. * True Sight. Life/Augmentation, 20 mana. Target friendly unit gains immunity to illusions. Illusory attacks do not bypass it's armor and it can see invisible enemies. * Freezing Weapon, Water/Augmentation. 15 mana. Target deals +1-2 cold damage. Tier III: * Blazing Martyr. Fire/Augmentation, 15 mana. Single friendly unit gains +2 AC, +4 strength and 1 additional attack, but dies after battle. Good for casting on in-battle summons. * Guiding Wind. Air/Augmentation, 25 mana. All friendly units ignores range penalty to ranged to-hit rolls. * Ghost Touch. Death/Augmentation, 15 mana. Target friendly unit ignores enemy armor. Tier IV: * Strike First. Air/Augmentation. 25 mana. Target friendly unit receives First Strike. * Darkness. Death/Augmentation. 25 mana. Undead units get +2 to to-hit rolls, +2 to AC, +2 to saving throws. Living units get -2 to to-hit rolls, -2 to AC, -2 to saving throws. * Prayer. Life/Augmentation, 35 mana. Grants +1 to to hit rolls, damage and saving throws. Affects all friendly units. Tier V: * Regeneration. Life/Augmentation, 30 mana. Target friendly unit regenerates 10% of single figure's max HP each turn. So it heals 10% of total unit max HP divided by number of figures in this unit. Tier VI: * Iron Skin. Earth/Augmentation, 40 mana. Target friendly unit gains +10 mundane resistance and +3 AC. * Burning Rage. Fire/Augmentation, 40 mana. All friendly units gain +6 bonus damage for 4 turns. * Haste. Air/Augmentation, 45 mana. Target receives +1 movement and one more attack. * Eye of Entropy. Death/Augmentation, 40 mana. Unit gets gaze attack in addition to melee attack. Oponent must succeed Will saving throw at unknown DC or die. This seems to be a bug. It's most probably tier VII as stated for Global version. Unless it can be researched twice. * Vampirism. Death/Augmentation, 35 mana. Unit heals for 50% of damage dealt for 5 turns. * Benediction, Water/Augmentation. 50 mana. All friendly units receive +5 spell resistance and deal additional 1d2 cold damage. Tier VIII: * Alacrity. Air/Augmentation, 75 mana. All friendly units receive +2 AC, +1 Movement and additional attack for 3 turns. GLOBAL: Tier I: * Fertile Soil. Earth/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Friendly city gains +20% food income. * Slaveworks. Fire/Augmentation, 20 mana, sacrifices 300 population to boost current production by 100. Might be bugged, I don't think I've ever seen this work. * Full Sails. Air/Augmentation, 20 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target friendly ship receives movement points multiplier x2. * Water Walk, Water/Augmentation. 40 mana 1 mana upkeep. Target unit can walk on water tiles. * Unholy Weapon. Death/Augmentation. 30 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target unit deals +1d2 dark energy damage. * Bless Weapon. Life/Augmentation, 50 mana, 1 mana upkeep. Target unit gets +1 to hit and +1 damage. Attacks count as magical. Tier II: * Acidic Weapon. Earth/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit does bonus +1d4 acid damage. * Flaming Weapon. Fire/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Single friendly unit gains +1d4 fire damage. * Shocking weapon. Air/Augmentation, 60 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Attacks of target unit deal additional 1d4. * Dark Rituals. Death/Augmentation, 30 mana, 0 mana upkeep. Target friendly city receives +100% religious buildings effectiveness, +10% unrest and -25% population growth. * True Sight. Life/Augmentation, 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains immunity to illusions. Illusory attacks do not bypass it's armor and it can see invisible enemies. * Freezing Weapon, Water/Augmentation. 90 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target deals +1d4 cold damage. Tier III: * Pathfinder. Earth/Augmentation, 50 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Unit (and army unit is in) can move through any terrain at the cost of one movement point. Unable to cross terrain they were previously unable to cross. * Ghost Touch. Death/Augmentation, 75 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit ignores enemy armor. * Heroism. Life/Augmentation, 200 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target no-hero unit gains maximum level for the duration of this spell. * Prosperity, Water/Augmentation. 110 mana, 2 mana upkeep. Target city gets +50% gold income. Tier IV: * One with Earth. Earth/Augmentation, 125 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit gains merging - can teleport to any tile on the battlefield for one movement point. * Fervor. Fire/Augmentation, 200 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Production income +100%, unrest +20% in single friendly city. * Strike First. Air/Augmentation. 125 mana, 3 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit receives First Strike. * Magic Affinity, Water/Augmentation. 350 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Grants +25 spellcraft. Tier V: * Nature's Bounty. Earth/Augmentation, 500 mana, 7 mana upkeep. All friendly cities have resource bonuses doubled. * Altar of Battle. Fire/Augmentation, 300 mana, 4 mana upkeep. All produced units in target city gain +3 starting level. * Flight. Air/Augmentation, 150 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target unit receives ability to fly (in and out of combat) * Lycanthropy. Death/Augmentation, 250 mana. Target is transformed int Werewolves. * Regeneration. Life/Augmentation, 200 mana, 4 mana upkeep. Target friendly unit regenerates 10% of single figure's max HP each turn. So it heals 10% of total unit max HP divided by number of figures in this unit. * Tide Mastery, Water/Augmentation. 400 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Doubles movement of your ships. Tier VI: * Tamed Frontiers. Earth/Augmentation, 350 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains +1 area of influence - borders expand one tile outwards in all directions. * Vampirism. Death/Augmentation, 180 mana, 5 mana upkeep. Target unit heals for 50% of damage dealt. * Eden. Life/Augmentation, 250 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Target: Friendly city. Casts Prayer at the begining of city defence battle. City receives -50% unrest and +100% food production. Tier VII: * Gaia's Blessing. Earth/Augmentation, 350 mana, 8 mana upkeep. Target friendly city gains +3 max population, -20% unrest, all forest tiles in vicinity give +5% production bonus and all deserts in vicinity are transformed into plains. * Metal Fires. Fire/Augmentation, 900 mana, 20 mana upkeep. All friendly units gain Flaming Weapon. * Wind Mastery. Air/Augmentation, 800 mana, 15 mana upkeep. All friendly units get +1 movement * Eye of Entropy. Death/Augmentation, 225 mana, 7 mana upkeep. Unit gets gaze attack in addition to melee attack. Oponent must succeed Will saving throw at unknown DC or die. There seems to be a bug - combat version displays as Tier VI. * Holy Arms. Life/Augmentation, 900 mana, 20 mana upkeep. Casts Bless Weapon on each unit. (+1 to-hit, +1 damage, and attacks count as magical) * Mana Short, Water/Augmentation. 800 mana 10 mana upkeep. Strategic spells cast by target sorcerer lord cost 25% more. Tier VIII: * Gravity. Earth/Augmentation, 1200 mana, 25 mana upkeep. Negates flying on target plane. * Magma Surge. Fire/Augmentation, 1000 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All friendly summoned fire units gain +20% HP, +2 AC and +6 Strength. * Perpetual Darkness. Death/Augmentation, 850 mana, 15 mana upkeep. Casts Darkness at the beginning of each combat on target plane. * Divine Conduit. Life/Augmentation, 1000 mana, 40 mana upkeep. Affects caster Target's spells are harder to dispell. Target receives +50 spellcraft. * Power Leech, Water/Augmentation. 900 mana, 6 mana upkeep. Leeches 6d4 mana from each enemy sorcerer lord each turn. Tier IX: * Cities of Gold. Augmentation, 1400 mana, 30 mana upkeep. All friendly cities get -20% unrest, +20% Food income, +20% production and +20 population growth.